Cold
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She's always been cold. Ruthless. Brutal. Never feeling, never daring to care...until she met him. A boy with no emotion, no soul, almost no piece of himself to call his own save his name. She thought she was cold, but when she's around him, she's warm. One way or another, she is determined to melt that icy heart. NarutoxKiller Frost! Inspired, based on Batman: Assault on Arkham!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: MISS ME GUYS?!**** I'm working almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasn't able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...so many reviews!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**Now, this chapter might be a bit confusing consider I haven't done something like this in awhile. With good reason! My job has been beating the living hell out of my as of late! This was REALLY had to write with being tired from work; exhausting, actually. But I'm proud of it, and I hope you enjoy it as I finally get some rest.**

**This story was birthed from the idea that came from watching Batman: Assault on Arkham. Needless to say, it gave me quite a few idea. Classic movie. Funny, too. Wish we had more like it. Beautiful women, great acting, and did I mention the women? Harley had me in stitches, Killer Frost, and even the glimpse of the lovely Poison Ivy that we were given. And then, then I thought to myself, now what if I did something with this?**

**So a poll was held, votes were tallied. Three fics were created, and this is the first! Naturally, being the lord of insipid, happy, silly endings that I am, I decided to do go with this first. Now, after a brutal round of Winter Storm Thor, ****happy belated spring! Sorry if its short, but hey, I'm back, folks! And as to how Naruto got here in the first place? Easy. Reality/The Universe as a whole seems to be broken almost every other day in this show; small wonder he popped up! And yes, a few changes have been made and YES...**

**Changes include the following; no King Shark in this. For those of you who like him with Killer Frost, I apologize, but if the pairing is NarutoxFrost, he simply can't be here. Naruto is also, in sharp contrast to what he wields, quite cold in this fic. He's...well, he's broken, in a way. Not like the ones from my Harley and Ivy fics; those be a GOOOOD kind of broken. This is the bad kind. Naruto is a shell, abducted, captured, experimented, and made into a weapon.**

**In terms of age, he's near Killer Frost herself, but his emotional age, well...**

**We'll see if he'll thaw, and if he does, well, that changes quite a bit indeed...sorry if its short!**

_"Idiot."_

_"Yes, but I'm your idiot."_

_...true."_

_~Killer Frost and Naruto._

**Cold**

_Drugs are not fun._

That was Louise Lincoln's first thought as she came to. Her head swam in an ocean of blurry images, sights and sounds swinging in and out of her vision as she struggled to clear her head. Yup. Drugs were bad. Veeeery very very bad. In an instant she was painfully aware of the shackles-gauntlets really-sheathing her hands, the collar encircling her neck. She flared her ice, trying to shatter them...

...nothing. Zip. Zilch.

Well,_ shit._

Her ears un-clotted, the blood beginning to flow once more as the world came back to her. One stood out amidst the rest of them, a deep, grating, muffled baritone that sounded just...well...wrong, somehow. She rose to her knees, shaking herself in an effort to see straight. Ah. Big guy. Chatty one. Fuck, that loud-ass voice of his was really grating on her nerves now, it was even starting to give her a headache-

"No chains, no bars." He growled. "Time for _meat!"_

_'Meat? Oh, fuck me-gah!'_

Next thing she knew, the big lug lunged forward and grabbed her by the leg, hauling her upright.

"Let go!"

"Meat!" Before he could rip off that muzzle and sink his teeth into her she kicked out with a heel. His roar of hunger turned into a squeak of pain as her pointed shoe ruthlessly drove itself into his groin._ Ha!_ she sneered as the vice of his hand slackened around her ankle, presenting another opening. _Pussy._ Executing a savage spin she slammed her steel cuffs into his chin, sending him spinning, staggering backwards.

_"Target acquired."_

Before she could pounce, someone else did. A scarlet streak shot past her, knocking her aside before leaping onto Nanue's back. Orange. The little punk was wearing nothing but orange. She almost laughed at him when she saw that stupid armored suit, and she would have...had she not seen those swords. Twin blades flashed out from some unseen slits in his wrists, their deadly edges flashing menacingly in the light of the white-room like pale lightning.

Then they struck.

Shark gurgled in surprise, gasping as one opened his stomach, the other, his throat. Crimson spattered the floor at her feet. It was a nice, clean cut Frost thought to herself. Professional. Left to right, but impossibly the brute didn't go down. Strong arms lashed up, grabbing his would-be killer. Instead, he found himself screaming, jerking away as those massive paws closed around a shimmering cloak of red energy. A resounding crack answered and then they were broken, shattered like so much glass.

Another strike sent him sailing, knocking him down to the deck.

"Wha-

"Threat assessment complete." a young voice drawled, whiskered cheeks pinching in a scowl, blue eyes flashing. "Danger to the mission. Eliminating."

Without another word he stabbed down again. This time with his bare palms.

King Shark bodily shuddered -convulsed, really- wide eyes twitching downward to gawp as a pair of bloodied hands thrust itself through his thick chest; piercing the armored plating as though it were made of wet tissue paper. Frost flinched, eyes bucking as she started, staring with the others as the man simply ripped poor Nanue apart.

Coated in blood as he was he certainly looked the part; a cold, cruel, emotionless killer meant for only one purpose. Death. His orange body armor tucked in tight, suggesting a trim physique beneath, but those eyes, an eerie, empty pit stared back at her when he raised his head, when she met his gaze.

King Shark chose that very moment to explode. Literally.

"Katsu." the youth breathed out. Still sheathed in his chest cavity fingers clenched. In the next his victim imploded, spattering everyone in crimson droplets. What remained of his body hung like a pig skewered on a spit before them, immolated on those arms, consumed by flames. Wait...flames? Louise looked on intently, watching as ribbons of fire and flame circled down the boy's arms, seeping into his shoulders, smoldering away the blood, before finally sputtering out. Even from where she sat, she felt just a trickle of warmth.

Flames.

Like the Frost before her, she'd always had an addiction to warmth. She needed it, wanted it, craved it as a whole. It was like a drug to her, something she couldn't live without. And right here, right now, she was all but staring at a living, breathing inferno. And there, on his chest, as though someone had carved it into the steel; a fox. Her interest in the young man skyrocketed, just like the temperature.

Yummy.

"Hey, kid!" she called.

The young man turned, standing woodenly, like a puppet severed from its strings. Those blank blue eyes-stained now with a hint of scarlet-stared back at her. Confusion danced in their depths, as though he couldn't be bothered to understand why she was calling out to him, speaking to him.

"Hmm?"

She waved him over, heedless of the disbelieving looks she received from Deadshot and the others. He complied readily enough, hopping off Nanue's prone from, leaving bloody footprints in his wake. Killer Frost learned another valuable lesson in that instant; he was a killer. Sure, she'd seen him rip apart the giant, but seeing him walk, observing his movements, she knew. Not a single step was wasted, his blind spot always angled way to the south, and away from her and her fellow convicts.

"Get these things off me." she demanded.

He frowned. "Killer Frost." it sounded robotic, as though he were reciting the name from memory. "Are you a threat?"

"Who, me?" she scoffed, feigning a meek raise of her bound arms. "You just tore that fucker in half and you think _I'm_ going to try something?"

...very well."

His hand waved once, depressing a small device before her shackles. They fell away with a dull thud, her collar following suit seconds later. She wasted no time. Her hands found his wrist, closed around them like a vice, and squeezed with all her might. Flames flared and she drank them in, relishing the warmth, the sensation, the ability to feel once more. Part of her wanted nothing more than to devour him, to consume this nova of hot searing energy and make it her own-

-and like a drunkard struggling to resist their favorite drink, she somehow managed to pull away.

"Ohhhh, yes." she purred, tugging back. "That's the stuff."

Once she'd drank her fill she released him, noting his perplexed look.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not?" her smirk seemed to unbalance him, baffle him.

"What're you doing here?"

...my task is to supervise." A blink. "And eliminate threats.

Okay. Not much of a talker, this one. "So...that's why you killed him?"

"He was a danger." came the reply. "I saw a threat, and eliminated it."

A thorn of pride pricked at Killer Frost and held her back when she heard those words.

"Coulda handled him myself."

Another pause. To her disbelief/delight, a light flush stained his face.

"I did not intend to offend."

A smile curled around the edges of her mouth. "What's your name?"

"Naruto, ttebayo."

"Naruto?" that name rang a bell. "That's a shitty name."

...my mother told me that was my name." the boy murmured, snuffing the breezy flames out in his hand. "I like it. Yours?"

"Frost."

"I like that name. Its better than mine."

That took the wind right out of her sails.

"Oh. Shit." Great. Now she felt like a Class-A-Bitch for saying that. "Sorry...

"S'fine. I'm used to it." a pause. "Have you sustained any injuries?"

"What?"

Louise's blood began to boil-in a good way-when a hand ghosted around her back, inspecting. A trail of warmth followed. This kid...did he have any idea what he was doing? She felt her legs wobble, her knees knocking together as wave of pleasure assaulted her. All this from a bloody touch?!

"Are you injured." It was not a statement.

"N-No," she managed to stammer out, "I'm fine."

"Good." he huffed. "I do not wish to see an ally injured."

Killer Frost grinned, petting his head. She liked this kid! It certainly didn't hurt to befriend someone who was a living, breathing torch, either.

_"Good fox."_

**A/N: And there we go! As promised, Killer Frost got her fic! She might be last, but by no means will this be the least! Now, I know there will be questions, so here it is: this Naruto was taken from a village shortly after he was born. His "mother" you ask? That's right. The big bad bitch herself, Amanda Waller. There's gonna be a lot of hard lefts and sharp rights in this story, as we seen Naruto go from a seemingly obedient little drone to a terror in his own right with our favorite Frost girl.**

**So...In the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! ****Two this time, for the price of one!**

**(Preview!)**

_Naruto gulped._

_"That's...a lotta guys."_

_Frost laid a hand on her arm. Don't worry. I gotcha."_

_The smile he gave her was so warm she felt her frozen heart break into a thousand tiny pieces._

* * *

_"No." he spun and the gun dropped, falling from his hand to clatter across the floor. "I won't do it. I won't shoot her."_

_Frost felt her frozen heart skip a beat. Then she heard Waller's voice._

**_"Then you leave me no choice."_**

_"Uh-oh."_

_In the next instant, the back of his neck began to pulse. Frost saw it and felt her already frozen blood freeze again; now that the collar was gone torn away, she could see it. And she wanted to scream. Because she saw that little red X glowing, shining more and more brightly with each passing second. Bomb. He had a bomb in his neck, and he didn't even know it. A snake of dread formed in the icy woman's gut. No..._

_"NO!"_

**R&amp;R! =D**


	2. Warm

**A/N: MISS ME GUYS?!**** I'm working almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasn't able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...so many reviews!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**This story was birthed from the idea that came from watching Batman: Assault on Arkham. Needless to say, it gave me quite a few idea. Classic movie. Funny, too. Wish we had more like it. Beautiful women, great acting, and did I mention the women? Harley had me in stitches, Killer Frost, and even the glimpse of the lovely Poison Ivy that we were given. And then, then I thought to myself, now what if I did something with this?**

**So a poll was held, votes were tallied. Three fics were created, and this is the first! Naturally, being the lord of insipid, happy, silly endings that I am, I decided to do go with this first. Now, after a brutal round of Winter Storm Thor, ****happy belated spring! Sorry if its short, but hey, I'm back, folks! And as to how Naruto got here in the first place? Easy. Reality/The Universe as a whole seems to be broken almost every other day in this show; small wonder he popped up! And yes, a few changes have been made and YES...**

**Changes in this chatper include the following; another death comes up, though one might expect it, given the circumstances and my dislike for a certain character. Now, to answer a question some of you have been asking. Naruto's age.**

**In terms of age, he's near Killer Frost herself. Near, but not at. He's eighteen, exactly. But his emotional age, well...**

**We'll see if he'll thaw, and if he does, well, that changes quite a bit indeed...and a heads up...LEMON in this chapter! There's also a nasty twist, so I hope you're prepared!**

_"Why?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why did you catch me when my chute broke?"_

_...I don't know."_

_~Killer Frost and Naruto._

**Warm**

Naruto felt warm.

Granted, he often felt warm thanks to his gift of flames-to the demon sealed inside him-but this was a different kind of warmth. It blossomed from his chest and spread to his limbs like wild fires, threatening to consume the entire plane in a pillar of flame. Sending tiny embers of embarrassment burning through his cheeks, whenever he looked at a certain bluenette.

Louise Lincoln. Also known as Killer Frost.

A deadly vixen whose very existence was a polar opposite to his, in every sense of the word. She was ice. He, was fire. And yet despite that, she made him feel warm. Him. The very embodiment of fire. Energy.

Why was this?

He couldn't correlate her with anything he'd ever seen, ever felt, before in his life. Waller, Mother, he painstakingly reminded himself, was always telling him feelings were dangerous. They didn't matter. That they made you weak, and weakness, sentimentality, got you killed. He shouldn't be thinking such things. Entertaining these strange thoughts. But this was his first time working with someone, a woman no less, who didn't recoil in fear at the sight of him.

He liked that. Naruto didn't know why he liked that, but he did. Still, she was cold.

Yes, she was cold. _That _he could understand; Frost knew how to turn her feelings off. Like him. And yet-

"Blech! You wish! Go shake your boomer-wang at blondie over there." Harley was snapping at the annoying Captain Boomerang, irked by his attempts to woo her. Blue eyes narrowed; his body shifting minutely where it sat in the seat. A flick of his wrists opened the restraints binding his body to the chair. Another summoned an edge from his sleeve and a third flicked it back up and over the chair, the wrist-blade pointing menacingly in the Aussie's direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate!"

"Do it, and I will declare you a threat to the mission." he breathed, pushing the edge enough to draw blood on the skin. "I kill threats like you. Understand?" the words leaped past his lips in a rare flash of anger, spoken before his conditioning could stop them. Boomer paled and hurriedly nodded his assent, muttering softly to himself as he demurred.

Harley laughed. "Ooh, ninja's are awesome!"

"I would be, but I'm still in training. I've much to learn." Scoffing, the blond sank back into his seat, the shackles closing around him once more. Frost did something very strange, then.

She_ laughed._

It wasn't a soft sound; if anything it was slightly hoarse, like smoke roiling through honey, and it made his heart gallop like a racehorse. Her full lips quirked in a dangerous smile as she looked towards him, bright eyes dancing. The scent of lilacs filled his nose as she leaned towards him-as far as the chair would allow-looking like she'd just won the grand lottery. When he saw her fingers twitch towards his, he obliged her with a touch on the wrist strangely, not knowing why.

The look on her face was one of instant, rapturous delight, and it faded the moment he took his hand away.

"Are you satisfied, now?"

"Well, I'll be damned." the ice queen sighed, drinking in the fading remnants warmth like a drug. "He speaks! And here I'd thought you'd gone mute after they gassed us."

...I am not mute."

"Coulda fooled me." content, she leaned away. He hoped she would be quiet, after that. Let him be. Think. Get rid of this strange feeling. It was not to be.

"Hey...

...what?"

"Why did they gas you, anyway?"

"Mother doesn't treat me any different than the others." Naruto found himself replying truthfully; he'd no urge to lie to her. There was no point in concealing it now, anyway. "My mission is to ensure that you succeed at any cost...so I will suffer the same as you, 'ttebayo. The only difference is that I don't have a bomb in my neck."

He counted three beats of silence in his mind. Then all hell broke loose.

_"WHAT?!"_

"Hmm?" the blond blinked, baffled as all four of the five convicts simultaneously started shouting. "Something I said?"

"Madness!"

"That fucking _bitch!"_

"And I thought _I _was crazy!"

Boomer was considerably less discreet.

"Oi?! Is that fat fuckin' whale really your mum-

"What did I say about threats?"

The Aussie went white all over again. "Right, right, shutting up now...

Throughout it all, Frost had been silent. When she finally spoke, when he finally looked at her, she sounded almost sad.

...poor kid. I feel sorry for you."

Naruto found those words strange. Very strange indeed. Sorry? Why? Why would one such as Louise Lincoln feel sorry for him? Ought he to feel anger towards Amanda Waller, the woman who had raised him for as long as he could remember? Perhaps, had he known she wasn't _really_ his mother, he would have felt differently on the subject. Mayhap, had he known she'd wildly whisked him away from another world, from his _mother_ and _father_, made him into this emotionless drone, then, maybe _then _he might feel something. But he didn't.

It would've been the human thing to do, to be curious about his origins about the way he'd been treated, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to feel anything of the sort. Then again, he'd never been human, had he? Didn't matter. As long as he had people who understood him, people like Louise-wait. Wait wait _waitwaitwaitwaitwaitadamnedminute_? Where had that come from?

His eyes narrowed at her. "What're you doing to me?" He didn't like this feeling. It was new. Strange. Frightening.

"Me?" a blink. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes. You are." She had to be. She _had_ to! He hadn't started to feel like this until she'd appeared before him! "Stop it. Now."

"Whatever you say, bub." She laughed, winked at him, and he felt his cheeks darken further. Before he could question her the warning lights blinked red, harnesses fastening themselves to each of them. Somewhere in the din, Harley was speaking.

"You think that means we're here?"

Metal cases enclosed around them in the next instant, walling them off from one another. Naruto thought he caught a glimmer of fear-of real fear-in Louise's eyes before the steel rose up and separated them.

Then they dropped.

Naruto felt nothing more than the lurch of his stomach as the metal container that was his prison plummeted to the ground. He could dimly hear the others screaming, shouting, Harley laughing-crazy one, that-and then Deadshot cursing, roaring obscenities at Waller, demanding that she open the chutes. Then, over all that, over all the noise, came the voice. Her voice.

_"Remember this feeling convicts. I hold your lives in hand. One step out of line, one mistake, and I won't even have to detonate the bombs. My boy will END you."_

"Fucking bitch!" Deadshot roared. "Stop jerking us around and OPEN THE DAMN CHUTES!"

At that very cue, the cases holding the split open, the chairs falling away.

Gotham rushed up to greet Naruto, the great buildings that were her arms spread wide to welcome back old friends.

It was beautiful.

Naruto had never laid eyes on Gotham's skylines before in all his life. Never at night. His missions had taken him to Metropolis, Central City, even Greece, but somehow this eclipsed them all. They had also been during the day, in disguised, with no chance to take in the sights. This was different.

Another world.

Sparkling lights danced before his vision, dozens upon dozens of buildings sprawled out beneath them, growing larger with each passing moment. From here he could see bridge and bay both; stretching out to the main land in the distance, still shining with those sparkling jewels. He always loved drops like this. They were when he felt the most free.

Then he heard the screaming.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" Frost was shrieking, desperately spreading her arms and legs in a vain attempt to slow her fall. "We're fucked! WE! ARE! SO! F-U-C-K-E-D!"

If it wasn't so terrifying for her, and he hadn't had most of his emotions carved out, Naruto might've laughed.

Idly, he wondered why they were all screaming; surely they realized they weren't going to die? Twisted as it was, he recognized a show of dominance when he saw one-Mother wouldn't send them all the way out here just to render them smears on the ground. He wasn't afraid. He could regenerate from just about anything save decapitation. Even a fall like this would only shatter a leg ...or two. Sure enough, he felt the jarring yank of force against his shoulders seconds later then another as the momentum slowed.

"See?" he deadpanned. "Not so bad-

Then a chute broke.

He knew at once who it belonged to, just as Frost's startled yelp filled his ears.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Immediately, he reached for the release on his own parachute-

_"Let her go, Naruto. You know I don't tolerate distractions."_

Instinct kicked in with Waller's voice. Obey. She was his Mother, the one who'd raised him, whose praise and love he craved. Must obey. There could be no questioning.

Then he felt something else. Anger. Longing. There could be no other word for it. He fumbled with the catch on his chute, even as the rest of him screamed. It wasn't acceptable. Logic dictated that the rest of the squad would be needed if they intended to infiltrate the asylum. But it was more than that. It was irrational and foolish and stupid, the feelings of a boy not yet a man, but...

_He didn't want her to die._

"Negative." he willed his voice flat as the fire flared around him, singing the earpiece. "She is necessary for the mission."

He thought he heard a startled intake of breath.

_"Are you disobe-_

Whatever else she might've said died in a roar of wind.

One moment he'd been gliding comfortably towards the ground; the next he kicked out with a jet of flame, throwing himself into her path. _Oomph!_ The air rushed out of his lungs as they collided, his arms folding across her small body, wrapping around her as his own chute yawed to the right, collapsing. Not enough. He burned brighter, powers faltering as Louise unintentionally drank from him._ More! Pull up! Pull up!_ His eyes flared an unholy white, the thrusters searing the very air around him, boiling his lungs.

_UP!_

One last time he flared the flames on his feet. At full thrust but to no avail. Gravity had them in her grip now, and she'd no intention of letting them go. He turned, presenting his back to the onrushing ground, clutching Louise tight, tighter, tightest until he heard a gasp overtaking her pleased moan. She saw what he saw, and curled into him, bracing for an impact. The streets of Gotham rushed up to greet them, and oh dear, this was going to hurt-

It did hurt; hurt so much he felt his thoughts-himself-breaking into tiny little pieces.

Car. Pain. Shatter.

A white-hot supernova of blistering agony shot up his back as they slammed into the car. Steel buckled around them, the parachute folding over them like a blanket. Naruto barely noticed. His spine was shattered into a dozen pieces, fragments of bone ricocheting inside his body, playing havoc with his intestines. He was already choking on the blood even as he desperately lowered his internal temperature-trying not to melt the car any more than already had.

With all of his might, all of his mind, all of his will, he willed himself not to scream. To hold on, hold tight, and fight.

Someone-Deadshot?-was pulling the parachute away now, the material sticky with blood. His blood. Oh. That wasn't good. Frost yelped, scrambling off of him. Then the others were suddenly there, crowding in over him with concerned looks. His vision went black moments later, leaving only the noises. The voices.

"Oh, fuck."

"Anybody got any bandages?"

"Are you nuts? I fell on my head! I'm still seeing stars...

Something silver flashed in the corner of his vision.

"Boomer, what're you doing?!"

"That little weasel threatened me, Lawton. Now I aim to return the favor-

The harsh crack of frozen ice, filling his ears. Then the captain was screaming.

"Me arm! You crazy, frigid bitch!"

"TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I WILL FREEZE YOUR BALLS OFF!"

"Oh, shit!" Harley's voice rang out. "Frosty's pissed!"

"Quiet, clown!"

"Just let me kill him and be done with it! We don't need him!"

"I do!"

"Oi, listen here you-

"THAT'S IT!"

Everything dissolved into gibberish after that, the sounds of combat interposing themselves in the black. It was all falling apart. He needed to wake up. Open his eyes.

Somehow, someway, Naruto managed to choke out a word.

"Fine." he gasped out the words, expelling a wad of blotched blood. "Fine. Finefinefinefinefine. S'fine. Just...just give me a second." He mentally willed the shards of bone out of his lungs, demanded his body to begin the agonizing process of repairing itself, melting down the broken pieces and smelting him new ones. Major injuries like this always required his full attention. Even the slightest slip meant death. Couldn't mess up, not at all not a bit.

Not even a little-oh, that felt rather nice.

His small whimpers of agony turned to sighs of relief as cold hands laid themselves upon his, cooling the blood-congealing it-slowing the flow. He stopped bleeding out, his wounds slithering shut, body working overtime to recreate-replace-what had been lost. He laid there in a tight ball of agony for what might have been hours, but was only five minutes.

Aches and pains made themselves manifest the moment he tried to move, his body cursing him when he rose. Louise was instantly there.

"Good one." she purred, stroking his cheek. "Good fox."

His brow furrowed, a bead of sweat trickling down his cheek as she helped him to his feet. "Why do you call me that?"

"Dunno. You just look like a fox to me, grinning like that. S'ides," her gaze swung to the left. "The way I see it...you owe _me_ now." he followed her gaze, noting that one of their number was conspicuously absent. Black Spider, Deadshot, Harley, Frost, himself...

...where's Boomerang?"

Louise jerked her head.

Naruto found himself staring a pile of broken ice. He thought he saw a boomerang sticking amidst the shattered shards. A rare smile plucked at his visage.

...thank you."

"Get going, you." her hand swung backwards, gently swatting him on the arse. Not like Waller. She liked to hit him in the head when he disobeyed. Hard. This was a simple pat. That's all it was, he told himself.

Naruto got.

* * *

"Well, if it in'it the coldest motherfucker I know!"

...greetings."

Naruto raise an arm in quiet greeting as they crossed the balcony into the Iceburg Lounge. Penguin's voice boomed out a hearty welcome, echoing across armed guards like greeting of an old gong. One of them gave a small start, but a glance from the owner sent him standing still as ice once again. It seemed comraderie severed the blond just as well as his gifts for intimidation. He looked utterly calm in the face of the subtle jibe-his blue eyes reflecting nothing but the dancing lights on the ice.

Frost wondered about that as those beady eyes locked on him.

"You have what I need." It was not a question.

Penguin favored him with a rueful smile.

"Tha' I do my boy, tha' I do." He pushed away his plate of half-eaten fish, accepting a hefty file from one of his men. Louise arched an eyebrow. Naruto operated as though he _knew_ Penguin. Old bird certainly knew him at any rate. She knew respect when she saw it too; what bothered her, even as she stood at his side, was thus. When had Naruto gotten a hook like that into Penguin...?

"I've made arrangements to sneak you and your little "squad" as it t'were, into the crazy farm, just like you asked." he was saying as she came back to herself. "You deploy tomorrow under the cover of darkness, so be sure you get some rest in the rooms above. An' its important that you follow them to-

Then he saw Harley.

"YOU!" His fist smashed the table and went for a gun. "CLOWN!"

Frost blanched. Ah, crap.

"You're not still mad about that truck, are ya, Pengy?" it came out as a small squeak as she stepped into view of that cannon. Naruto and Deadshot immediately moved away, both men distancing themselves from what was almost certain to be a gunfight. Deadshot frowned, his hands rising slowly, eyes never leaving Naruto. The man was still suspiciously still...

"Are we really going to play "who has the bigger gun" here, boys?"

Half-a-dozen guns now leveled themselves at them.

Frost deadpanned, fighting a smile of her own.

"Wah-wah."

Harley gulped.

"I'm thinkin' we are...

"You cost me money, funny girl!" Penguin was working himself into a right state now, his mottled jowls purpling with rage. "Her and that looney boyfriend of hers knicked my truck of cigarettes and drove it into the river! Nobody cheats the Penguin!"

"Does it matter that I'm not with Mister J anymore...?"

_**"Enough."**_

One word from Naruto. That was all it took.

"You are becoming a threat." Those angry eyes flashed as he stepped forward to take the files in hand. "I don't brook those to me or my operatives lightly. Now," a hand was raised, katana flashing out like lightning in his grasp, swinging down before anyone could draw a beat on him. "Unless you'd like me to cut you in half, I'd suggest you tell your boys to put the peashooters away. Before I get angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, Penguin."

"Why you little-

The blade inched closer.

A moment of silence followed as the emotionless blond stared down the crime lord, neither yielding. Finally, the latter caved.

"Get 'er out of my sight, lad." he muttered, looking away from those eerie orbs. "Before I do something I'll regret."

The blond grunted and spun about.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

* * *

Frost could feel his eyes on her as she pulled on the sleeves.

They'd gone to the rooms above to arm and armor themselves in preparation for tomorrow. To her surprise and delight, she'd found these pieces of her old outfit-no doubt smuggled in by the Penguin's men. She was all too fond of the old outfit, it distracted her opponents while at the same time serving a stylish statement.

For his part the boy had claimed himself a fox-like helmet and cloak over his traditional red and black garments; the former easily blocking most of his face from view, while at the same time lending the lower half of his visage a menacing quality with the whiskered cheeks and pearly white teeth. Currently, those teeth were nowhere to be seen, his mouth gawping at her in a small O.

Sheesh, you'd think the poor boya never saw a girl before. She preened at the attention.

"Like what you see, foxy?"

He looked away, abashed.

...perhaps."

* * *

For all his talk of being ever alert, sneaking up on Uzumaki Naruto proved deceptively...easy.

Louise followed him like a shadow, sticking to the darkness, avoiding the stars, all the while certain he was aware of her. He had to be. Naruto kept looking back at her; if he wasn't aware of her presence then he wasn't a very good shinobi. Better for her, then.

Simpler, that way.

Even so, she managed to control herself, keep her urges in check. Until he went to his room. That was when she broke. She waltzed right in after him. Simple as that. No pause-no preamble. She simply gave the door's handle a good hard freeze, broke it off, then it opened readily enough for her. He didn't emerge from the bathroom, didn't protest, didn't do anything. If he was even aware of Frost's presence in his room at all he didn't seem too concerned, if the sound of running water was an indication.

Hmm.

Her body ached for his warmth, craving his fire, his body like a drug. Only a few hours without and she was already going into withdrawal.

She cast her clothes aside a moment later, discarding the thin blue fabric in an unruly pile at the foot of his bed. She was just about about to turn out the lights and wait for him in the dark when something occurred to Louise. It didn't have to be this way. She didn't _have_ to wait for his warmth.

She could have it right_ now. _Louise liked that thought.

She liked it very much indeed.

The padding of bare feet was almost undetectable over the running water of the shower. Her fingers wrapped around the bathroom doorknob and slid it open with nary so much as a sound, hips swaying as she slid into the small room. A pause, making certain he wasn't waiting for her. Then, and only then did Frost move. Striding slowly, oh-so-slowly careful to make the slightest noise she stepped inside, shutting and locking door and handle both at her back.

Beyond she could see him, the bright stock of his yellow hair just visible behind the mottled glass of the door. He was humming to himself, the light bass of his voice rising and falling in a soothing crescendo that spoke to her in all the right ways. Impossibly he was still unaware of her; and it was all she needed to know.

Without thinking, Louise grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

What she saw as she stood nearly caused a thin line of drool to form at the the corner of her mouth._ Jackpot._ She shook herself, battling back the urge to simply pounce then and there. Her tongue flitted out unbidden a moment later, licked her lips. Trembling fingers reached out, aching to touch.

With his back fully to her, Naruto's body glistened with fresh moisture from the shower, lending light to the savage scars crisscrossing his back. Louise paused, momentarily taken aback. Many scars. Not quite enough to take away from his attractive features, yet more than enough to make her warm in places she didn't even know she _had. _Just like that, her last glimmer of patience slipped away.

She stepped into the shower with him and closed it with a resounding bang.

Well, so much for stealth.

"Hey," she purred, mouth nibbling, into his ear. "Got room for one more?"

Naruto didn't cry out as her hands ghosted across his back, didn't shout or scream for her to get out. Good. That was good. He simply turned and looked at her. Saw her nakedness. Surprise flitted across his expression, momentary in its existence as her forehead pressed to his. Her body was soaked instantly-in more ways than one-pushing him against the wall, hands grasping, circling. Breasts mashed gently against his chest and the blond went instantly stiff in both ways.

Something hard pressed against her.

Warm.

Fire flooded her veins in a way nothing else could, the heat of his body, his element, sending her skin soaring. She nearly climaxed then and there. And he wasn't even inside her yet!

"What are you doing to me?" It was a whisper into her neck-hardly audible amidst the running water. His body vibrated with untold tensions, quivering like a live wire in her grasp. "I shouldn't feel this." Arms moved of their own accord, the iron vice on her hips kneading, grabbing, pulling her close. "I shouldn't...but you...you...I don't even know what to do...

"Poor baby," she cooed, touching him. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Naruto turned positively scarlet. Cute.

"Let me show you, then."

Her lips found his, and all resistance melted away.

Naruto's head angled into the kiss on a moan, his tongue tangling with hers. She let him press her back against the shower wall and slam into her core; all the while drinking deep from the font of his power. Hot clashed with cold and neither yielded, the water turning to ice, then steam, then ice again in the shower as they ravaged one another.

"Yes, mhm, that's the way...

She guided him gently, telling him what to do, what she liked. Surprise, surprise, Naruto turned out to be quite the capable lover when he put his mind to it.

No more words were spoken between them for the next three hours.

Because none were needed.

* * *

Frost was pleased to see that Naruto smiled a great deal more often after that bliss-filled night.

He was also...exceedingly violent.

That last thought echoed eerily in her mind as she beheld the ruins of what'd once been an infirmary. The slaughtered guards and coroners, some scorched to ash on the walls, others ended by the bloodied blade in the blond's-her blond's!-hands, the weapon still dripping with blood and flame. She'd been kidding when she had suggested it would be easier just to kill them, but this...

...this was brutal.

"Okay, that worked." She pulled herself upright from the stretcher, stealing a glance at his torn collar where a lucky bullet had nearly ended his life. Odd. There was another scar there, one that looked almost familiar. A little too familiar. Huh.

Must be her imagination.

"You were right, 'ttebayo." he thrummed quietly, observing the slaughter with frightening dispassion. "That...that was easy." A dangerous smile tugged at his lips. "Fun, too." He sheathed his sword as she went to him, a flourish of steel sending the weapon sliding into its sheathe. When she moved to kiss him he accepted it like ot was a blessing, arms holding tight to her cool body.

"See? What did I tell ya?" she pulled away with a gleeful grin, arms looping round his neck. "Its nice to cut loose isn't it? Ta live a little?" He held her tighter. This was bad. She was getting addicted to him, his warmth, his kisses, everything about him. Louise knew she was falling and falling fast. Falling hard. The rational part of her demanded that she break this off before it was too late; because love hurt, because love was cold and this was only going to hurt when it ended, hurt so much-

The smile he gave her was so warm she felt her frozen heart break into a thousand tiny pieces. "Yes, I suppose it is-

_"ENOUGH!"_ Waller's voice shrieked through their ears abruptly, almost keening from the earpieces themselves._ "I thought I told you Naruto, no distractions! I TOLD you! No more excuses! No more time! This ends, now! KILL HER!" _Just like that the moment of levity and passion withered and died. With those words, everything fell apart. He wouldn't.

Would he?

A gun swung towards Louise and for a moment, just a moment, she feared he might actually do it. Take the shot. Kill her. Then those blue eyes, once so blank and unfeeling, went soft. His arm drooped.

"No." he spun and the gun dropped, falling from his hand to clatter across the floor. His boot shot out, kicking the temptation away. "I won't do it, Waller. I won't shoot her." Waller. Not mother. Oh. Oh, dear...

Frost felt her frozen heart skip a beat. Then she heard Waller's voice again.

_**"Then you leave me no choice. Goodbye, son."**_

"Uh-oh." Naruto frowned. "That didn't sound-

In the next instant, the back of his neck began to pulse. Frost saw it and felt her already frozen blood freeze again; now that the collar was gone torn away, she could see it. And she wanted to scream. Because she saw that little red X glowing, shining more and more brightly with each passing second. Bomb. He had a bomb in his neck, and he didn't even know it. A snake of dread formed in the icy woman's gut. No...

Blue eyes bulged.

"Fuck." With that rare expletitive his eyes met hers. Locked. She saw the fear in them, the realization. He looked like a little boy, terrified, afraid, and there was nothing she could do. He was going to die and he knew it, she knew and no no no nonononononono! NO! Desperate, she reached for him, her powers flaring-

"NARUTO!"

A deafening bang reached her ears in the next instant.

**A/N: DOES NARUTO SURVIVE?! And there we go! As promised, Killer Frost got her fic! She might be last, but by no means will this be the least! Now, I know there will be questions, so here it is: this Naruto was taken from a village shortly after he was born. His "mother" you ask? That's right. The big bad bitch herself, Amanda Waller. There's gonna be a lot of hard lefts and sharp rights in this story, as we seen Naruto go from a seemingly obedient little drone to a terror in his own right with our favorite Frost girl.**

**So...In the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! We're close to wrapping up this fic, folks! Here's a little teaser. IS NARUTO ALIVE?! And the second one, well, someone suggested it to me so...yeah. VENGEANCE, folks!**

**(Preview!)**

_Frost shrieked._

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!"_

_Batman suddenly felt the air leave his lungs as a pillar of frozen ice slammed into him from behind. The sudden elemental onslaught sent him sprawling across the warehouse, a harsh, jagged crack signaling the end of his right leg. A storm all but sprang into existence around them, keening in its fury. That wasn't possible. She shouldn't be able to do that!_

_Louise Lincoln glided out of the bitter blizzard like a grieving goddess, eyes glinting, pupils swimming with cold and fire. When she spoke her voice had changed he realized; now deep and resonant veritably, thrumming with power and wrath. Echoing. An icy inferno danced in either hand, the very floor melting, freezing, stones disintegrating between the two elements as she alighted between the bat and the exit._

_**"You don't mock him."** she growled. **"Now..."**_

_Ice sabre in hand, she cut down!_

_**...you die!"**_

* * *

_Waller gawped at the redhead leering down at her._

_How had she gotten in here? Who was she? Why was she covered in blood? Where was she from? So many questions none of which she could speak; nothing she could say as she stared into those eyes, gazed upon this bloody woman. Those eerie grey orbs pierced her, crimson locks floating aloft in an unseen breeze._

_ Then came the chains. Yes. Chains. _

_They surged forward like living things, skewering, stabbing, slicing! What was she? What was she?!_

_"Let me teach you a thing or two about parenting, 'ttebane..._

**R&amp;R! =D**


	3. Inferno

**A/N: MISS ME GUYS?!**** I'm working almost daily and I feel like crap, as to that effect. But nevertheless, despite this pesky little hiccup-I wanted to get word out any way I could, and since for some strange reason the site is being buggy, I wasn't able to work on this anywhere near as much as I would've liked. Still...so many reviews!**

**I love you guys so much! *Cries***

**This story was birthed from the idea that came from watching Batman: Assault on Arkham. Needless to say, it gave me quite a few idea. Classic movie. Funny, too. Wish we had more like it. Beautiful women, great acting, and did I mention the women? Harley had me in stitches, Killer Frost, and even the glimpse of the lovely Poison Ivy that we were given. And then, then I thought to myself, now what if I did something with this?**

**So a poll was held, votes were tallied. Three fics were created, and this is the first! Naturally, being the lord of insipid, happy, silly endings that I am, I decided to do go with this first. Now, after a brutal round of Winter Storm Thor, ****happy belated spring! Sorry if its short, but hey, I'm back, folks! And as to how Naruto got here in the first place? Easy. Reality/The Universe as a whole seems to be broken almost every other day in this show; small wonder he popped up! And yes, a few changes have been made and YES...**

**Changes in this chatper include the following; another death comes up, though one might expect it, given the circumstances and my dislike for a certain character. Now, to answer a question some of you have been asking. Naruto's age.**

**In terms of age, he's near Killer Frost herself. Near, but not at. He's eighteen, exactly. But his emotional age, well...**

**We'll see if he'll thaw, and if he does, well, that changes quite a bit indeed...there's also a nasty twist, so I hope you're prepared! SOMEONE'S ABOUT TO LOSE THEIR SHIT HERE! Little bit of TFS here at the beginning, hope ya like it XD**

**Sorry if its short, but I'm officially back, ya'll! After all, a certain icy dame wouldn't let me be about it...**

_"I WILL FREEZE YOUR FUCKING SOUL!"_

_~Killer Frost._

**Inferno**

_"You killed my son."_

Amanda Waller started violently as every single screen before her suddenly exploded into jagged sparks of static, plunging the room-and her-into absolute darkness. Trapped there in the inky black the corpulent woman fumbled in vain for the panic button, only to find her thick hand closing around empty air.

"It's not there." the voice hissed, dangerously close.

She scrambled back, fumbling for her gun. Initially the reason for this should have been obvious in part; Naruto was dead -wasn't he?!- and the screen before her had clearly reflected that. But no, this had nothing to do with the death of her "son" at all. Rather, it had everything to do with the intruder, with the sudden loss of control on her part. It didn't make any sense! Where were the guards, the security, the drones, the-

"AH!"

A truncated scream leaped from her lips as a flash of steel shot out in the gloom, separating her hand from the gun. Her thumb and forefinger flopped away, the digits still spurting blood. Something silver flashed in the black once more and a third digit was divested from her palm.

Now she gawped at the redhead leering down at her.

"Let me teach you a thing or two about parenting, 'ttebane...

How had she gotten in here? Who was she? Why was she covered in blood? Where was she from? So many questions none of which she could speak; nothing she could say as she stared into those eyes, gazed upon this bloody woman. Those eerie grey orbs pierced her, crimson locks floating aloft in an unseen breeze. They judged, her and found her unworthy. And in the end, in her final moments before the pain-only one word came to the dark mind of Amanda Waller.

"Bullshit."

Then came the chains. Yes. That's right.

_ Chains._

They surged forward like living things; bladed serpents skewering her in the legs, whipping her into the air before she could even _hope_ to stumble out of the chair. Lifted as though she weighed no more than a feather's worth, she found herself violently flung down, pinned to the wall. Impaled. Stabbing! Slicing! What was she? What was she?! Her good hand groped wildly in the dark; miraculously, it found the gun this time. Her hand snapped up, firing wildly.

BANG!

Smoke and gunpowder filled her nose.

The woman twitched, head snapping back. Then she growled. Slowly, twitching she lowered that eerie graze.

...ow."

Waller balked. "No...

Those angry eyes leered at her in answer, glowing red.

"H-How?! How are you even...?!"

"A mother's love is timeless, everlasting-eternal." Uzumaki Kushina answered, rubbing at the hole in her head, gently pushing it shut, mending the wound as though it never were. "You didn't kill me then, because I was eternal, and...I still am. And that which is eternal," A flash of sinister, savage scarlet danced in those bright orbs now, full lips curling back to expose deadly, angry fangs. "Cannot die. But if its any consolation_...that hurt like hell.._."

As she finished, the barbed edge of a chain rose between them.

"No...don't...!"

Too late.

The redhead's expression became thunderously murderous, fingertips clenching into a claw.

"MAMA SPANK!"

* * *

_(Meanwhile...)_

Heat.

_Firepainboomequals?_

What?

_Explosionpaindienowannalive?_

Voices, snatches of conversation filled him. In a single, glorious heartbeat he saw his past-then he saw the future. The world froze, burned, and frozen again in an instant. Laughter-his own-blared in his ears, modulated to a darkened degree. And over it all, a woman's voice, her voice, _the _voice, the only one that mattered...

_"Stop! I don't know you anymore! You're beaking my heart! You can't keep coming back like this! You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

The laughter overcame her, too.

**"EVERYTHING WILL BURN!"**

Naruto felt his eyes flutter open with a start, tried to breathe, and found that he could not. His lungs filled and his chest rose, but with fire instead of oxygen. Memories came rushing back; pain, agony, a terrible heat in the base of his neck, spreading outward to the rest of his body, until...until...until...

...death.

For a moment, just a moment, he couldn't speak. When his vocal cords finally reformed, he could only ask thus:

_"Why am I alive?"_

It was in that instant that he realized he was standing. Levitating. Bare feet grazed the floor. Bare? He remembered wearing boots. Clothes. Yet now, he had neither. _I...should be dead._ Why wasn't he afraid? He knew was dead, that this...whatever form of existence that this was couldn't possibly be permanent, and yet he simply couldn't bring himself to feel any fear. He was still numb from the shock of his death-resurrection?-and waking to find that his head had not, in fact, been all but blown to bits.

He was alive, and yet...not.

In place of his body he saw only fire, flaming appendages that could only loosely be classified as limbs. When he focused, he thought he could make out fingers. His fingers. Hands. Arms. Legs. Feet. The more he fought against the fear, the more he focused his mind, the greater the clarity became. It _was_ a body, now and yet not a body. Everything was...warm. By contrast the world looked cold. Everything was grey, devoid of color, as if he'd sucked all the life out of it.

Perhaps he had.

Casting his gaze about, he saw that the morgue was in ruins. As if an angry god had simply vented its wrath at the time of his death, so too had the morgue. Everything lay in ashes and ruin. And there, at the center of it all, his neck blasted to slag like jelly...

Oh.

My.

God.

**_"UGH!"_**

Uzumaki Naruto took one look at his corpse and vomited napalm.

All the rigorous training, all the effort Amanda Waller had put into stripping him of his emotions; it all evaporated in that instant. He slumped to his hands and knees, this burning god, and he wept. He never noticed that his flesh was returning; muscle and bone encasing the blood-red flames that was his body. Skin took form over the writhing energy, granting him corporeal substance once more. Again, he never felt it. His mind was not there, nay, it was elsewhere.

Anywhere but here.

His mind ran through thousands of scenarios, each trying to find an explanation for why his mother-his own MOTHER-would plant an explosive in his neck and then detonate it. None presented themselves. There was no

Then, suddenly, he felt it.

Now he stared down at the ruin of his body, terrified-horrified-and watched as it crumbled away into ashes, leaving the charred remnants of clothes behind. However was he going to wear them like this? And even if that were a possibility, they were shredded, near incinerated by the blast. The idea of roaming the hall of an asylum, naked, didn't appeal to him. As if responding to that very thought the flames returned. This time, they did the unthinkable; they solidified.

As if he were wearing the very heat of the heat of the flame itself,

"Well." he blinked, staring down at himself. "This is...new."

He also realized he was alone. Frost was gone. Her body wasn't amongst those he'd charred; he knew it. The only question now was...

_...where had she gone?_

As if to answer that very question, he felt the whole asylum shake.

* * *

_(Moments earlier...)_

Louise Lincoln felt like she was going to hell.

Perhaps she already had.

That small part of her that still cared was raging; the rest wanted to find Waller and freeze her fucking soul. No two ways about it, the bitch would pay. Shit. She'd never thought both halves of her would agree on that, much less anything.

But they had, and she was set upon it like a dog with a bone. A cold, frozen bone that splintered in her throat and choked her. Naruto...

_No one deserved to go out like that._

She hadn't even been able to bury him. Poor kid. Waller had threatened to blast her to pieces, too, if she didn't leave. And damn her sense of self-preservation for making her do it. So she'd left, she'd run, unaware of the explosion of heat, of the boy's resurrection, of anything. Her lips were still numb from telling Deadshot and the others his fate; not a word had been uttered since. Her body had drifted along after them, not caring for its fate.

Numb, she'd followed Deadshot and the others into the property room; standing there while the others rummaged around for the thumb drive.

Now she was staring at terror incarnate.

"I'm taking you in, Frost." The Dark Knight rumbled, pulling her beaten body up off the floor by the arm. Left behind. Forgotten.

Louise spat in his face.

"Don't make this difficult." came the growl. "Don't be like-

In that moment, a simple misconception changed everything. Batman was _going_ to say like Mr. Freeze, comparing her to another enemy of his. But Louise, in her broken state of mind, took those words and perceived them as something else altogether. It...did not end well.

Frost _shrieked. _

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!"

Batman suddenly felt the air leave his lungs as a pillar of frozen ice slammed into him from behind. The sudden elemental onslaught sent him sprawling across the warehouse, a harsh, jagged crack signaling the end of his right leg, badly broken. A storm all but sprang into existence around them, keening in its fury. That wasn't possible. She shouldn't be able to do that!

Louise Lincoln glided out of the bitter blizzard like a grieving goddess, eyes glinting, pupils swimming with cold and fire. When she spoke her voice had changed he realized; now deep and resonant veritably, thrumming with power and wrath. Echoing. An icy inferno danced in either hand, the very floor melting, freezing, stones disintegrating between the two elements as she alighted between the bat and the exit. For a moment, just a moment, she thought she saw him hesitate.

It was enough.

In an instant she was upon him, driving a blistering roundhouse kick into Batman's ribs. His body rag-dolled across the warehouse, and she stormed after it. Batarangs flew deftly towards her in the storm; Louise didn't even deign to dodge. Her left hand flicked and as a wall of ice arose, interposing itself neatly between them.

"You...

In the same heartbeat a column of fire leaped from the fingers of her right, burning through her impromptu shield and blasting the bat onto his back. Melting his armor, searing his cowl, scorching his skin. When he tried to rise she simply blasted him again. And again. _And again._ Frost refused to relent, pausing only when the power finally guttered out of its own accord.

..don't...

Her enemy was left there in the end, lying prone on the floor, gasping for breath. Frost saw him and felt no pity. Only the searing anger.

...get to do that!"

She was both fire and ice, hot and cold, and it was tearing her apart. Louise didn't care. She felt empty. Hollow. Like the void. For the first time in forever she'd allowed herself to feel something, and that something had been snatched away. Now the Bat dared to mock her for it?! Death was the only remedy for his temerity.

**"You don't mock him."** she growled. **"Now..."**

Ice sabre in hand, she cut down!

**...you die!"**

_Pain._

That was her only thought as he spun beneath her, a glint of metal in hand. The batarang slashed across her left eye vicously, blooding it, blindingly. "Aaargh, damn it! You won't get away with that!" In the next instant the Batman was gone, vanishing into the smoke created by some strange device in his utility belt. Louise lunged after him, as sure as could be, only to find a strong pair of arms restraining her. She nearly blasted them off before she realized who was holding her.

"Lemme go, Deadshot! I'll kill him!" she thrashed furiously against the mercenary's grasp, shrieking. "I'LL KILL HIM! _**I'LL KILL HIM FOR TALKING ABOUT THE KID LIKE THAT!"**_

"Not if you bring the whole damn building down around us!"

"I don't care about that! _Now get off!"_ keening, she wriggled free, and when the legendary marksman still grabbed at her, lost all control. A cone of cold fire slammed him into the far wall, knocking the sense clear out of him. Alive, yet stunned, he scrambled away before she could turn on him. Black Spider wasn't quite so lucky. His body was frozen and shattered in the same instant, a cooling corpse cast down to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, frosty!" Harley cried when the enraged bluenette rounded on her. "I got no beef wit' you!"

"Where...where is he...?!"

"I dunno!"

Frozen, unfeeling eyes gazed out upon the storm that she'd wrought; angry tongues of flame and ice whirling about in a seething storm of pure elemental wrath. Frost didn't seen any of it. What she _saw_ was the trail of blood, leading away. The Bat's blood. Kill him. End him! She'd show him! Make him pay! No...wait. It wasn't the Bat she was looking for, not really. She felt frozen tears gather in her eyes, blue diamonds plinking down at her feet as she walked away, muttering.

"Naruto, you stupid idiot, stupid _kid, _why did you have to go and get yourself killed...

"Yeah, about that...

Louise whipped around so hard she nearly gave herself whiplash. Her eyes...

Got.

Really.

Big.

"You...

The blond in question stood only a few yards away, rubbing at the back of his head. He looked as uncertain as she felt; tongues of flame still bleeding from his face-from his neck-where he hadn't quite healed. He looked as though he'd just walked out of a firestorm to meet her. All around them, the storm itself guttered and died, sputtering out like a candle in the wind. The rest of the squad saw him in the same instant and started-nigh but baffled to see their leader in one piece.

"Aw!" Harley cooed. "See, I _told _you! Ninja's are awesome!"

"One more word clown girl, and I will _ice _you."

"Shutting up now!"

The clown girl quietly clammed up as the mistress of ice-and quite possibly now fire-brushed past her.

Naruto fidgeted a bit beneath her stare.

"Um...you're not going to hurt me, are you-GACK!"

That was all he managed before she tackled Louise in a flying kiss.

_Who said happy endings didn't exist?_

* * *

**A/N: DOES NARUTO SURVIVE?! And there we go! As promised, Killer Frost got her fic! She might be last, but by no means will this be the least! Now, I know there will be questions, so here it is: this Naruto was taken from a village shortly after he was born. His "mother" you ask? That's right. The big bad bitch herself, Amanda Waller. There's gonna be a lot of hard lefts and sharp rights in this story, as we seen Naruto go from a seemingly obedient little drone to a terror in his own right with our favorite Frost girl.**

**So...In the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review...Would You Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preview! We're close to wrapping up this fic, folks! Here's a little teaser. DOES NARUTO REMEMBER HIS MOTHER?! And the second one, well, I'm afraid it didn't pan out this time, I'd be giving too much away, otherwise...**

**(Preview!)**

_Naruto tilted his head aside utterly baffled._

_"Naruto," the woman cooed, holding him close. "My boy, my boy, my little baby boy..._

_...um, what?"_

_Killer Frost gulped, rubbing at the back of her head._

_"Weeeeelll...this is all kinds of awkward."_

_Kushina's head snapped up, and for a terrifying moment, Louise thought the redhead going to kill her, too, like she'd done to that clown. __"What're you talking about?! C'mere, dattebane!" __The absolute last thing she was expecting were the chains, pulling her into the strange embrace._

_"Okay, what the hell?!"_

**R&amp;R! =D**


End file.
